


Not A Hero

by dauwtrappen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Denial, Gen, Let's cry a river and name it the unmentionables, Sad, Shit, at its finest, no, that's making me uneasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauwtrappen/pseuds/dauwtrappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You told Terezi that you weren't. She told you otherwise. She was wrong. You've never been a hero and you never will be. Not even when you die. Good thing that you ascended, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of caught up with the fandom before the after-giga-pause-update and it was such an important moment for me. Then, the update happened. And everything exploded. Now, let me rage and write you a recipe for a river.  
> Keep in mind that AO3 is still new to me. If ratings are too low, gimme a comment and I'll raise it.  
> Oh, right, there's like no dialogue here. At all. If you liked this, be sure to share this with everyone else who are in denial of the upd8  
> Enjoy!  
> Edit: WOAH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY!! And sorry for the horrible grammar and typos. Have fixed what I've come across

**== > Dave: Be uncool**

You can't react to the sight. He is lying straight on his back on the ground, facing the gray sky. His shades are still on, not even _askew,_ and it looks as if he's stargazing. What for, you don't know, as it is impossible to see anything far away in this land. You wait with abated breath for him to throw a puppet or a sword at you for just standing there and not being on your guard for possible ambush. But he doesn't move and  _will never_ do when it slowly sinks in to you that he's dead. It may have been obvious with his katana jutting out of his torso but you were too surprised with the cap gone and the blood seeping.

You remember all the times you joked about him being bald and that was why he was wearing one. You remember all the times you strife'd and never managed to nick him with your sword because he was too fast. You remember all the times you were caught with his sword in your hand and barely alive the next day, because you simply do not touch his things without getting your ass handed on a silver plate.

But there he is. With a ridiculous anime hairstyle that screams irony at its finest, blood all over him that forms a harsh contrast to the ground underneath and his chest impaled with his own sword kudos to some bastard. It aggravates you that you weren't able to do anything. But then you know that nothing would have changed if you tried. Because... 

You're not a hero. That is ludicrous to even think about. Terezi says, _writes_ , fuck whatever, otherwise. You call it bullshit. Because it is. You're no hero. John is and he's not even here. What hero of time? It is fucked up enough to pretend you're some VIP with time powers that can jump through time to reverse anything and everything if you so wish it.

Reality check. That was never a thing to start with. 

You contemplate about taking your Bro's sword for some unknown reasons. You don't feel up for doing Terezi's way and there's a nagging voice inside your head that says it will just worsen the bleeding, though. You decide, _yes, let's do it_ , and get floored with his sword when trying to break it in two. Even in his death you get owned by your bro. It makes you smile for a bit and you let go of the thought of having a memento of him. The very thought of never having been able to best him eases your mourning immensely.

Now, get your shades and try to reach god tier already. Someone has to do the job after all. 

 

**== > Dave: Get your first kiss stolen**

Getting shot several times is by no means painless. A hazy Harley appears before you with a determined look. Oh, well, nice to know that she had plans killing you in the end. You never pictured Harley of all people to kill a Strider. Not much of a liability with a weapon, that's for sure. She lowers her head and reaches for your shades before you grasp her hand tightly when she says that she's only going to clean them off from your blood. Huh, thoughtful. But it doesn't justify her killing you. Or being the cause of your death. 

You glance at your enemy and fuck, you hope that Jade won't die in the process of this awful plan of hers. Sure, she has won some immense respect from you but she is not the strongest and you can't help but fear for her. You don't want more people to die because of your uselessness. 

Your mind is getting foggy and you know for sure that you're going to die. Terezi was right, god tiering like John was impossible. You really are useless. You couldn't become god tier and help them. And the risk of Harley getting killed here just got bigger. Though, you have second doubts about yourself and don't believe you could have changed the outcome in the first place.

Harley slaps you on the cheek and smiles. Rude.

"Everything's going to be alright, Dave!" The last thing you remember is Jade's lips on yours before you wake up on Derse. 

You look down at your chest, expecting holes oozing with blood but see only purple fabric. You have died yet you're still alive. You realize soon enough that sneaky Harley got a hold of some Strider lips and _woe is me_  your first kiss is stolen. You are never going to talk with her again, she has made you pregnant with a kiss,  _oh what happened to pure first kisses?_   You get up and look for Rose, maybe she'll hear out your maiden heart.

 

**== > Dave: Talk Rose out of it**

It is hard, because Lalonde is stubborn as a mule. It irks you that she wants to sacrifice herself for the sake of everyone, but you keep quiet when she calls you out for being a hypocrite. You don't want anymore of this, loved ones dying. You _are_ scared for your friends, because they are the only ones you've left and even though you're not a hero, you can still save your friends from impending doom. If only Lalonde would stop being so similar to you, that could have been a thing. So, instead of letting your ecto-sister be a mule, you both pilot Derse's moon through the Furthest Ring.

You go into the core of the moon and okay, did Terezi mention anything about these colorful stones? You exchange looks with Rose and you see her unease just as well as she sees yours. The slabs of stone are beckoning for you and you hold onto her hand tightly, just as she tightens her hold on yours.

None can blame that you are scared and you for once don't care that someone sees you being that. Rose has always been good with reading emotions, you give her the only opportunity of getting some true feelings because you do not expect being alive after this. And you see nothing of Rose's usual smirk or knowing look. She shares the same feelings and _gog, let's do this._

You stand on each slab and an immense sleepiness seeps into you, making your visions blurry. You wonder absentmindedly why you're suddenly wearing pj's and can only hear the sound of a ticking noise before you sleep.

 

 

**== > Dave: Become a Hero**

You block the incoming attacks. To your annoyance, they don't understand that you need to get Jade straight to the only living Life Player and attack you. You find some respect for them, though, but you're not the enemy here. Hell, you just want your friend resurrected and it is not helping that they  _both_ protect her. Weren't they supposed to be on opposite ends? Fuck. 

Time is running out but you manage to get a hold of Jade. The great obstacle now is to get out of there alive before they decide to kill both you and Harley. Though, there's a feeling that tells you they won't harm her, _since she's already dead._ You feel like a douche for even thinking about that and retract your statement and set her down on the bed. She is just having a good narcoleptic rest for now,  _yes that's it._

Great, there's no way out of this unless you use time shenanigans, which said things have been written off for an eternity. But there's hope when your enemies get so aggravated by the other that they direct their swords at each other. The bad thing is that they will notice if you abscond with sleeping Harley in your arms. It is time, to act like a knight of time and use said aspect, when they remember you and begin to team up  _on you._ If it was difficult before, it is down right _impossible_ now. 

Quest beds are such good platforms to battle on and you're stepping on Harley. She deserves it for trying to save her ass. Whenever you jump away from the sharp edges  _her body bounces._  You're afraid that she'll get a sword straight through her and silently hope for her to wake up soon.  _  
_

You react before you remember when her body flies high enough to get impaled by two swords. You push her down and two cold, sharp blades burrows through your torso. Your breath hitches and you drop your sword before you fall over Jade.

She is not breathing.

She hasn't breathed ever since you decided to retrieve her body and resurrect her. You are so forgetful, it has become your downfall. How could you forget the very reason why you were protecting her?  

Because you denied that your friend had died. You understand Davesprite fully when it comes to that. In which he had already lost everyone, you still had yours and could protect them. But when Jade died, you were struck with fear of losing someone else than Bro. You can only blame yourself for not dealing with your denial before. 

You let out a pained sigh and pretend that the frantic sound of a beating heart belongs to Jade before you close your eyes for the last time. At least, she didn't die.   


**[HEROIC]**


End file.
